


The World is Chaos, and We are Justice

by EntropyAndChaos



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropyAndChaos/pseuds/EntropyAndChaos
Summary: This is a story of chaos and justice.Good and bad.Light and dark.And how a single group can prevent the world from going up in smoke.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. The Perplexing Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in a relatively modern setting. For example, there will be cellular devices. If the Baudelaires entered the Last Chance General Store, they would be leaving a voicemail instead of using a telegram.
> 
> Characters will be OOC and may act in questionable moral standards.
> 
> Please leave questions in comments, as well as any feedback, critical or supportive.

At night, the VFD headquarters were full of trackers and technology that were taking a break from a hard day at work. These trackers were complicated, took hours of research and development, they were very, very useful, and very valuable.

The headquarters were full of such information, but it was also very dark. 

It was so dark that a specific enemy could easily creep around without being seen, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t get caught. 

One particular eerie night, a figure crept around the dark yard, lurking silently around the rooms where all the technology was kept. The person ran his hand over one’s screen, then down the keys and over the settings. 

The figure smirked.

This tracker was a find, and much information could easily be made off of it. A single tap of a key, then a single click can help find anyone, anything. They could even see the pistachios that a certain Snicket had thrown behind the couch, in the country.

Everybody for or against VFD knew how priceless the technology was… nobody gave a damn about the old tech. They were useful, but only up to a certain point.

More dark figures joined the first, and they all shared a satisfied nod. 

“Start copying the information,” the leader commanded. “We need to get out of here. The pesky volunteers will be here any minute.”

“Yeah, yeah commander,” another responded sarcastically. “We’ve stolen three-fifths of the information, and we haven’t been caught yet. Chill.”

“Stop arguing with me and just turn the damn thing on!”

“Alright, alright!”

The screen had just been lit, and the transaction had just been started. The bar starts filling up, with six men huddled around the screen until a blinding light came out of nowhere.

“THERE THEY ARE! THAT’S THEM!”

Some volunteers were suddenly running toward them afar, trying to get to them. 

“STOP!” a volunteer yelled. “THAT’S OUR TECH!”

“Shit!” The leader growled, and he hit his second in command, the one controlling the transaction, upside the head.

“Step on it!” 

Scared, the second in command slammed on the keys, causing the transaction bar to rush forward and fill up the bar. He ejected quickly. Another fifth to them. The leader nodded, satisfied, and lit down the place.

Flames wrapped up the fourth headquarters that they had burned. The volunteers were smart to divide the intel over different locations. Were they smart enough?

Considering they lost who were considered the best, by both VFD and the firestarters, they were fucked.

The men left like the wind, the wind that carried the flame throughout the base.

“Bloody hell!” The volunteer yelled, running out of the burning headquarters, as he turned to the rest of the volunteers. “That’s the fourth piece of intel they’ve stolen from us! Why don’t you people do your DAMN job, and make sure they can’t find us!”

“Sir, we’ve done everything we can,” one volunteer argued. “To chase after them could result in death!”

“They’re stealing the intel-”

“And we will get it back. We need to get to safety.”

The volunteers quickly ran away from the fire, the chief eventually leaving with them, grumbling. A person stood apart from the headquarters, holding with two of her best friends. They could hear the leader in the distance.

“I cannot bloody believe this!” the chief all but screamed. “The intel...gone...why aren’t they doing anything? We should know better how to do this!”

The three figures watched as the chief walked away, and the one in the middle sighed.

“Well… it looks like we only have one option left.”

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number on her phone that she had been hoping for years that VFD would never have to use.

“We need to call the Baudelaires and the Quagmires.”

The two friends gasped, and one of them stepped forward urgently.

“Jacq...no, that’s not a good idea. They hate VFD, and they are very dangerous… you’ve heard all the horrid things about them-”

“And how many times have I said they aren’t all evil? They’re my last hope,” Jacquelyn Scieszka said fiercely. “I know them, and they can help us.”

She hit the dial button, and the ringing started up. 

* * *

The dark blue Audi roared as the driver drove the car out of the tunnel. In the backseat was a young child, still short of living in this world for a decade, patching up a recently turned of age girl with a few grazings with some bullets. The automobile drifted hard around the corner, weaving in and out of traffic. The young woman sitting in the passenger seat glanced out the corner of her eyes and nodded.

“We got a tail, Liv. Want to step on it?”

Nodding back, the driver shifted gears and ripped around the corner, causing the next car to speed up as well. She cut hard onto a side street, losing the tail momentarily, and killed the motor as she turned around to the passenger seat.

“Dora, how are you?”

Isadora nodded back.

“I’m fine. We should have Duncan fire one at the tail, but then again, it’s up to Vi.”

Violet, sitting in the passenger seat, removed the ribbon from her hair and nodded to Isadora.

“Duncan can take care of the tail. Olivia, your job is to get us out of here. We can swing by for Klaus and Quigley. Remember than Klaus isn’t as capable of driving as you, so avoid too many tricks. “

The team all nodded as the radio beeped in.

“Duncan to all. Quigley confirmed with me that the tail has turned around and will be to you any moment now. “

Violet replied quickly as Olivia pulled the car out of neutral, ripping down the street. The driver turned out of the small road, slamming her brakes on and drifting into the main lanes. As they drove down a relatively empty road, the group noticed a car racing at them. Olivia locked up the brakes as she pulled the car around certain doom, as the enemies slammed on their own pair and got out of the vehicle. Violet, holding onto the car handle, shouted.

“Isadora!”

As the car didn’t even finish skidding, Isadora pulled out an automatic assault rifle from underneath the front seat and opened the door. She rolled out, loading the magazine in the process. As she stood back up onto her feet, the woman opened fire on the driver, passengers, and the car engine, blowing it up. As the last of the bullets rained upon the vehicle, Isadora jumped back in the car, letting her momentum shut the door close as well.

“Drive, Olivia. I’m good.”

Hearing that, the driver stepped on the gas, screeching towards the edge of the city. Turning the corner, Violet saw a car up ahead, attempting to box them in. Nodding, she told Olivia what was best.

“Punch up, PIT maneuver.”

Brakes were put on as the Audi banged into the car, causing it to spin out and slam into a storefront. The car made its way towards the rendezvous point where the sniper was waiting for the pickup.

A person pushed off the building, jumping across to the construction zone. Using the scaffolding, he swung himself down two stories at a time, then landed in the truckbed of a pickup. The driver of the vehicle smiled.

“Hey there, skywalker.”

A quick smile was returned.

“Klaus. We got to pick up Duncan.”

Klaus simply smiled.

“Way ahead of you, man.”

The passenger side door opened as Duncan, armed with a sniper rifle, boarded the truck bed.

“Shooting out here makes life hell of a lot easier than inside the cab.”

With that, the pickup started up and rocketed down the road. Klaus tapped his earpiece.

“Klaus for Violet.”

“Go for Violet.”

“I got both of my Quagmires on the truck bed, our group of three is set. Yours?”

Olivia swerved around the fountain as she neared the construction zone, and shouted, “Three minutes” to Violet.

“Three minutes and we should be there. “

Violet’s head snapped to her pocket when a buzz came from it. Reaching in, she pulled out her phone and smiled. Taking the call, she laughed.

“Hey, Jacq, bit busy. What‘s up?”

Jacquelyn Scieszka felt like she was wilting as to how happy Violet Baudelaire sounded in comparison to what she was feeling.

“Hey, Vi. I won‘t take up too much time. VFD needs your help.”

Hearing this, Violet tossed her phone backward to Isadora.

“Remember the poem, Jacquelyn?”

“Yes, and hello, Isadora.”

Smiling, everyone in the car recited, along with Jacquelyn.

* * *

_“You can try to fight evil, you can see the fire._

_But deep down, you know you will need us when you’re dire._

_You can think you are light and that they are the darkness_

_But the World is Chaos, and We are Justice.”_


	2. The Convoluted Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of chaos and justice.
> 
> Good and bad.
> 
> Light and dark.
> 
> And how a single group can prevent the world from going up in smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place in a relatively modern setting. For example, there will be cellular devices. If the Baudelaires entered the Last Chance General Store, they would be leaving a voicemail instead of using a telegram.
> 
> The story takes place in California, near San Francisco, keeping toward the “Book Cannon” according to the Wiki.
> 
> Characters will be OOC and may act in questionable moral standards.
> 
> Please leave questions in comments, as well as any feedback, critical or supportive.
> 
> \- This chapter was updated on March 17th, 2020 for minor detail adjustments and grammar.

Violet Baudelaire sought not to cry as she held Sunny in her lap. Klaus, currently slumped against the backseat of Mr. Poe’s car, staring out the window with silent tears. He looked down on his hands, the way his skin turned white as he balled up his fists so hard that it wasn’t letting the circulation happen.

“Violet…”

The eldest Baudelaire turns her head, eyes brimming with tears, towards her brother.

“Klaus?”

He couldn’t help but bite his lip and lean in towards her sister, the tears streaming down his cheeks faster.

“Why? Just why?”

Her heart broke as Violet saw how broken her younger brother was. She knew there was something she had to do.

“I promise you, Klaus, I will find out who is responsible, and when I do…”

It was her turn to look out the window.

“I’ll give them hell.”

Klaus froze momentarily at the venom in her words, then nodded furiously.

“We will give them hell.”

The two looked up as the car screeched to a halt outside their house.

Instead of the lovely mansion that had housed them, the Baudelaires were greeted with the remains of it.

The flaking plaster of what remained of the walls greeted them.

The charred curtains and couches seem to taunt them of what was their home.

The burnt books and melted tools seem to drive daggers into the hearts of Klaus and Violet as they walked through the remains.

There was one Baudelaire though, one who had sharp eyes, and teeth, for the slightly unusual.

There was a phrase that Sunny heard in her crib, one night, in the master bedroom. Her childhood room, which now stood in ashes, was still being constructed, an oversight on the parents for forgetting that Sunny might be coming early, and the youngest addition to the family slept in a crib in her loving parent’s room. She could remember her mother and father, arguing. What of, she couldn’t tell. She wasn’t able to understand any of the conversations. There was a moment when she let out the slightest of sounds, the two stopped, shared a look, and her mother came over to her. Giving her a pacifier, Beatrice Baudelaire said a particular quote that burned in her mind.

“When it’s time, Sunny, you’ll learn all about the very fascinating division one day, the day that our world goes up in flames.”

He then petted the crib and walked away.

The crib.

* * *

Violet stepped into Sunny’s room to see if anything was salvageable for her dear sister. There wasn’t much, however. The melted pool of biting toys and her little trinkets seemed to exemplify how the hope of the Baudelaires. She leaned against the crib and sighed, wondering what she could do to help themselves. Violet couldn’t help but wonder how the crib hasn’t burned down yet, or even why the family had held onto it. There was no reason. At least, there shouldn’t be.

Violet’s engineering mind whirled, as to what the crib may hold. There was a memorabilia factor. Sunny was never attached to her bed, however. She very much preferred to be with her siblings. Violet ran her hands across the framework and the surprisingly soft sheets.

* * *

Klaus wiped his glasses clean then cleaned his wet face of tears. He had looked all over the house, looking for something. It wasn’t the concept of arson that was wrong to him, nor was the anger coursing through his blood. It was a question that burned like a fire in mind, wrapping him in agony.

“Why?”

He walked into Sunny’s room, looking for Violet. The young genius’s hands balled up in fists and rested then on the crib.

“Why us? Why are our parents the ones that are dead? Why is it-”

Violet picked up the blanket and held it up in her hands and cut in.

“Klaus, help me get this mattress out.”

The middle child was confused but complied, lifting the small mattress and placing it on the floor. Ignoring the ashes that swirled around them, Violet pressed her hand on the bed, feeling it up. With a slight nod to Sunny, the engineer pulled out a pencil and traced the outline that she wished the toddler to cut open.

The three siblings stared at the sight of what Violet Baudelaire identified as a fireproof container. 

Opening it led to a sealed letter, a large black leather-bound book, five hundred dollars in twenties, fifties and a hundred, and a debit card linked to a shadow account. In a separate bag was a car key for a new Mercedes Benz SUV that was parked in a secluded parking garage. There were also six different passports, the original and a duplicate for each of the siblings under aliases.

That is when Violet Baudelaire’s head caught up with her, filling it with the information. She closed the container and held it. Taking a deep breath, the eldest Baudelaire leaned over to the others.

“I think we need to look into this… for now, we have to go with Mr. Poe. We can discuss this later, away from prying eyes.”

With the other two agreeing, she led her siblings back out to the entrance of the house and climbed into the backseat, keeping the box securely in her lap. The gears in her head spun as she considered the scenario. The Baudelaires were human; there was no denying that. They were, however, capable of removing emotions from the equation and think of a situation logically.

Violet leaned forward slightly and looked up at the banker, who was meant to be helpful.

“Mr. Poe, is there any chance we may be dropped off at a cafe? It would be best if my siblings can get some time alone and some hot beverages in our systems.”

The rather dull banker nodded, not seeing the obvious dangers of the scenario, and dropped the three siblings at the Very Freshening Depot, a quiet neighborhood cafe. The Baudelaires counted their lucky stars when the said site was quite empty and secluded. The eldest Baudelaire stepped up to the counter and asked for two cups of coffee and a glass of milk, then handed over some of the cash she pulled from the box. After the order was pushed through, Violet led her rather dazed siblings to a booth, ushering them to sit down across from her.

“Klaus, I need you to do me a favor.”

Her brainy brother snapped up, his eyes filled to the brim with salty tears.

“What do you want, Violet? Our parents are dead, our house is burned down, we’re all alone in this damn world!”

With that, Klaus broke down in tears, Sunny holding onto him. Violet, however, nodded and just waited for him to calm down. After a short wait and a cup of coffee delivered from a nervous waiter, the middle child had calmed down sufficiently to look up at Violet and nod.

“What do you need?”

Taking a moment to compose herself, Violet closed her eyes, then stared into Klaus’ eyes.

“I need you to be analytical, to avoid your emotions running through your head. Think of this as a research project. You can’t let your feelings choose whether a source is credible or not, you need to pick the ones that are trustworthy depending on the cold, hard, facts.”

Klaus nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

“You want me to be analytical, so we can choose what is best for us at the moment. It makes sense, given our current state. Before we divulge in any sensitive information, I think we need to know if someone is tapping us.”

Violet slapped her forehead and smiled.

“I can’t believe I forgot such a thing!”

She pulled out her phone and opened an app. Violet Baudelaire had always been interested in advanced technology, such as walkie talkies rivaling the military-grade ones, surveillance tools like microphones, and other various tools. She also knew the importance of finding out if someone is trying to take information from private conversations, such as the one that she was attempting to have with Klaus. With help from said person, Violet had developed several applications, one of which finds if microphones are trying to listen in. Her eyes widen as several symbols pop up on the app representing such a microphone, one of which was set active.

“Sunny, can you check down there?”

The youngest sibling, understanding what was going on, slid down off the booth and scanned the underneath the table. With a response of “Center,” a word which here meant “There is an active microphone in the center of the table,” Sunny popped back up with her arms crossed. Klaus tapped the table twice, which was a sign that the siblings developed that the person needed the phone. Violet nodded and slid the phone over, where Klaus quickly typed a few keywords and pulled up a particular page on a specific website called California Legislative Information. Once he read the information, the middle child nodded. Klaus and Violet walked to the counter, where the eldest Baudelaire rang the bell gently.

“Hello?”

A nervous, male voice called out, asking for some time, and the previous waiter walked out from the kitchen.

“Hello, my name is Larry-Your-Waiter. Is there something I can do to help you?”

Exchanging a glance, the two Baudelaires shared a look, then looked back up. Violet drummed her fingers on the counter, and Klaus cleared his throat.

“Yes, I was wondering, are you aware of the Penal Code 632, under California Law?”

The waiter, Larry, simply forced a smile and shook his head.

“Should I, perhaps, grab a manager?”

Klaus simply shrugged.

“I personally would suggest doing so, but one way or another, I think my sisters and I would like some answers as to why there is an active microphone near the center of the underside of the table we are sitting at.”

Larry’s face froze at the realization that the Baudelaires realized this, and quickly walked back into the kitchen to the office.

* * *

It was around quarter past five in the afternoon. Jacquelyn Scieszka sighed inwardly as her boss walked into the bank, but plastered on a smile.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Poe. I’m assuming the Baudelaires are safe with Dr. Montgomery Montgomery?”

The said banker stared at his secretary with a confused look, and it was only after all of his three brain cells realized what Jacquelyn had said.

“Oh, no, the children wished to visit a coffee shop first. I told them I’ll drive them over when they are finished and walk over here.”

Jacquelyn’s blood seemed to freeze as she picked up the danger signs in the situation, but forced a bigger smile and nodded.

“Alright, Mr. Poe. I hope you don’t mind if I leave for the day?”

After getting a yes, she grabbed her spyglass from a drawer and quickly ran out of the bank as well as she could with low heels she was wearing. She was about to pull up a list of coffee shops nearby when her phone rang. A name popped up, one that made Jacquelyn sigh.

_Larry-Your-Waiter._

She picked up, frustrated.

“Larry, I don’t have time to visit you, I need to find the Baud-”

“The Baudelaire children are here at the Very Freshening Depot, and they’re asking about some peanut coke, as well as a number, 632. They also know about our microphones in the booths. I’m in deep waters, and I think VFD might be as well!”

Nodding, Jacquelyn decided that going there would be the best idea, and regulate Larry’s mouth.

“Alright, Larry, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t make a mountain out of a molehill.”

Quickly hanging up, Jacquelyn ran down the side street as fast as she could, trying to prevent the store and the secrets from going up in smoke.

* * *

Violet fidgeted with her phone, looking through the web as she stayed leaned against the counter, occasionally looking up to see Larry pacing in the office. Klaus had sat back down at their booth, watching Sunny as the youngest Baudelaire investigated the microphone, observing how the system was set up. The older sister glanced up once more at the nervous waiter, then walked back to the booth with a sigh.

“He’s definitely waiting for someone. If the ‘someone’ is here to kick our ass, then we’re definitely in trouble.”

When Violet earned a look from Klaus with the use of language, she shrugged and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

“Lighten up. I’m tired, and with everything going on, I think I deserve to use such language from now on.”

Nodding, Klaus spun the phone in his hand, a habitual thing that he did with pencils, pens, watches, anything. He once scared Violet when he picked up the knife he was using to dice celery and spun it, who then laughed when realizing how unconscious Klaus was when doing it.

A bell rang as the door to the Very Freshening Depot opened, and a certain woman walked in. The three Baudelaires stood up and walked out of their booth. They stood next to each other, staring at the woman who did the same.

* * *

When Jacquelyn Scieszka stepped into the VFD front, her plan was to head to the back and see how Larry was. She would then act as manager of the store to talk to the Baudelaire. If Jacquelyn decided that a quick explanation and possibly a fib would be enough, then there was that. There was also the possibility of telling the children about VFD, but the enrollment in the boarding school that she heard about would be the ideal scenario.

However, when Jacquelyn walked into the store and locked eyes with the three Baudelaire children, staring at her with emotionless, calculating eyes, she had one word echoing in her head.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Precious Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of chaos and justice.
> 
> Good and bad.
> 
> Light and dark.
> 
> And how a single group can prevent the world from going up in smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place in a relatively modern setting. For example, there will be cellular devices. If the Baudelaires entered the Last Chance General Store, they would be leaving a voicemail instead of using a telegram.
> 
> The story takes place in California, near San Francisco, keeping toward the “Book Cannon” according to the Wiki.
> 
> Characters will be OOC and may act in questionable moral standards.
> 
> Characters may act seemingly out of their actual age. I ask the audience to accept some of these as an AU story and maturity of the Baudelaires.
> 
> Please leave questions in comments, as well as any feedback, critical or supportive.
> 
> \- This chapter was updated on April 18th, 2020 for minor detail adjustments and grammar.

Jacquelyn Scieszka shifted in her seat as Violet and Klaus stared at her across from her in the booth. All of her training with VFD made no difference in the fact that she was shit scared. They were children, yes, but they were the daughter and son of Bertrand and Beatrice Baudelaire. Jacquelyn still remembered the day when the parents invited her over to warn her about their kids after they die from the fire.

After all, death by arson is part of the job description in VFD.

Another reason why she should quit.

So here Jacquelyn was, her eyes downcast, feeling the cold, calculating, gaze digging into her.

Violet silently double-tapped the table, prompting Klaus to slide the phone over. He complied and cleared his throat. When the woman lifted her head, the middle child began his questioning.

"What is your name, ma'am?"

Jacquelyn took a deep breath in preparation for the questions. No, the interrogation.

"My name is Jacquelyn Scieszka."

"Occupation?"

"Secretary of Mr. Poe."

"Do you know who we are?"

Swallowing, Jacquelyn nodded.

"I know you are Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire. I know this because I knew your parents, and have been warned that I will be meeting you one way or another by them before their passing."

With that, the two older siblings shared a look, then Klaus resumed their talk.

"Is this the way you expected us to meet?"

She shook her head.

"There was no way I thought I'd meet you like this, not to mention this..."

Violet raised an eyebrow.

"What, intelligent, demented, uncanny? Say the word, Jacquelyn, we're not going to judge."

Jacquelyn nodded, observing the lack of emotion.

"Analytical. I never thought you lot will be so analytical. Most of the times the parents die in a fire, the children tend to either be hysterical or overly distraught."

Klaus nodded, drumming his fingers on the table.

"So it is often for parents to die in a fire? Is this under a collective group?"

Violet, who had kept an eye on the phone for a while, looked up. She saw Jacquelyn shake her head no, as well as the woman's nose twitch involuntarily. Letting out a small sigh, Violet Baudelaire shook her head.

"You're lying, Jacquelyn Scieszka. There is a collective. What is it?"

Jacquelyn turned her head to the eldest Baudelaire and received the emotionless stare. Taking a deep breath, Jacquelyn buried her face into her hands, propped up on the table.

"There is a collective, but I can't be the one to tell you about it. You are meant to learn about this as you go, learning about the organization in a specific order."

Klaus nodded slowly at this and glanced over to Violet. The elder Baudelaire finished typing in an address and showed it to Jacquelyn.

"Can we head over to this hotel and rent a room for a night, there are a lot of things that my siblings have to discuss, and being away from prying eyes and ears would be pleasant."

The woman thought about this for a moment. She knew that holding information from VFD would involve a lot of pain and punishment at the end. Would it be worth it to listen to the Baudelaires? All doubts were erased when Jacquelyn looked up at Violet. The cold stare said it all on how she will feel the consequence above anything else. She stood up, handing the phone back to Violet.

"We can leave right away, it is a short walk."

Sharing a nod, the Baudelaires stood up and walked out of the store. Jacquelyn quickly followed, after turning to Larry. The waiter had rushed to the counter and the sounds of leaving, and Jacquelyn waved him off, mouthing that everything will be alright.

The woman stepped into the outside and saw Violet walking ahead while Klaus and Sunny waited for her. Putting on the best smile she could muster, the trio started to catch up with Violet. Figuring that she may be stuck with the siblings for the immediate future, Jacquelyn attempted to open up with the Baudelaires.

"How are you feeling, Klaus, about everything happening?"

Turning an eye towards the woman, Klaus shrugged.

"It's a lot, but like Violet said, it's best to keep my emotions at bay and analyze the situation. It would be idiotic to cry and do jackass while everyone decides what I do, where we go, et cetera."

Nodding along, Jacquelyn fell silent as the three kept pace with Violet, who was ahead by half a block. The eldest Baudelaire stopped by the light and spun around, tapping her foot on the floor. Once the rest of the family and Jacquelyn were only a few feet away, she turned the corner onto the street with the hotel.

The woman smiled slightly as Violet held the door open for her and the siblings, then walked up to the counter with said girl. Due to Violet choosing an establishment that was not VFD affiliated, she handed the attendant her credit card as Violet selected a room. Once receiving the hotel keys, Jacquelyn passed it over the eldest Baudelaire. However, as she opened her mouth to say goodbye, Violet snapped her fingers and beckoned her towards the elevator. Seeing that her interrogation was not over, the woman sighed inwardly and nodded, riding the elevator up to the hotel room.

Stepping into the room, Jacquelyn noted the count of beds to be two twins along with a pullout couch. Raising a slight eyebrow, she sat down at the little table, watching as Violet inspect the room using her cellphone somehow, and the younger siblings hunting for anything useful. Once nothing showed up for Violet, she closed the shades to the windows and sat down across from Jacquelyn.

"There is something that I want to get straight, Jacquelyn Scieszka."

Swallowing involuntarily, she winced as the woman could tell that the movement was not lost to Violet. The Baudelaire took a deep breath.

"I understand that you are, on some level, afraid of us. This may be from the way we are acting, as well as the fact you will be facing the consequences of your work and organization."

Jacquelyn nodded slowly, admitting that she was, indeed, afraid, and took a deep breath of her own.

"Yes, I am, but I also want to help you in any way I can. Beatrice and Bertrand were such good friends with me, not to mention saving me from various moral and physical dilemmas."

At this, Violet took out her phone, typed something on, and turned around.

"Klaus, catch."

Once her brother had her attention, she tossed her phone to him and turned back to the woman.

"I can't think of what else to say right now. There is something that I can't understand. Maybe Klaus can find something."

* * *

Catching the phone, Klaus read the message left by Violet.

_ Open the letter from Mom and Dad. Read it. If it mentions anything about Jacquelyn, positive or negative, you come and handle it. I'm going to keep her busy. _

Nodding to himself, Klaus passed the envelope over to Sunny, who opened it expertly without a single tear in the letter. Smiling slightly, the middle child cleaned his glasses and began to read the message.

_ Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire, _

_ If you are reading this letter, then we know that our house has been burned down and that we died inside with the fire. We are expecting to die this way since death by arson is the only way to go around here. _

_ We are, technically, part of a secret organization named the Volunteer Fire Department, also known as VFD. However, after learning some rather disturbing facts and plans, we knew that it is wrong to be a part of this. To leave, though, would guarantee our death and all three of you as well. _

_ That is why we have defected. There is a specific individual, one named Lemony Snicket, who faked his own death to escape. Jacquelyn Scieszka has no loyalty towards VFD anymore, though she follows the instructions at the moment to lay low until another person shares her views as well. Many are questioning VFD's ethics and morals, or rather, the lack of. _

_ This is why Jacquelyn has been highly recommended by us into being Mr. Poe's secretary. Not only will she be able to keep an ear on you this way, but she will also be able to help you in any way once you tell her a particular phrase. If you sit across from her, look her in the eye, and say, "The world is chaos, and you can be justice," she will be aware that you are ready. _

_ She is the last hope you will not be falling into the hands of the horrid organization. The world is chaos, and you, children, can be the justice this world needs. _

_ You can ask her for anything, trust her with anything, and treat her like family. _

_ We love you very, very much, children. _

_ Love, _

_ Bertrand and Beatrice Baudelaire, your parents. _

Klaus, having scanned the message twice over, kept his face straight while walking back up to the table. Sitting down diagonal from Jacquelyn, he slid the paper to Violet. Her face betrayed no emotions as she read the letter, the only changes from her being her eyes scanning line by line.

After reaching the ending, she moved the letter back towards her brother. She hung her head for a rather lengthy period, then raised it to lock eyes with Jacquelyn. The oldest Baudelaire's tearful eyes were met with the concerned and shocked ones of the woman. Violet's voice was shaky as she said the magic phrase.

"The world is chaos, Jacquelyn, and you can be justice."

Jacquelyn could just watch as Violet started to cry, her entire body heaving as she let out everything she held in.

All of Violet Baudelaire's pain spilled out with the tears.

All of her anger burst out with the muffled shouts into her arms.

All of the frustration seemed to shed off of her as she shuddered in her chair.

Jacquelyn quickly stood up and went over to the Baudelaire's side. She pulled the crying girl onto her lap and held her close, running a hand through the brunette's hair.

"Deep breaths, Violet. You're safe, you don't have to hold it all in. Let it out."

The woman gently rocked from side to side with the girl in her hold and turned to the younger Baudelaires. She wrapped an arm around Klaus, also swept in tears, and pulled him in closer. She could only smile slightly as Sunny crawled over and buried herself into the group hug. Jacquelyn couldn't help but get teary-eyed as she held the three Baudelaires tightly.

"You all are so brave, so smart, so amazing, and the future holds so much for all of you."

Jacquelyn watched as Sunny crawled onto the table and sat down, letting her legs dangle. Klaus pulled himself together as he fixed his glasses, cleaning it with a handkerchief.

After a significant while, Jacquelyn looked down at Violet, who was curled up in a fetal position and was seemingly lifeless bar the occasional movement of her chest with breathing. The way her face was genuinely calm after the hell she had gone through gave her siblings and the woman hope, as Violet was laid down onto the bed and got the blanket put over. Jacquelyn gently moved the hair out of the sleeping Baudelaire's face.

* * *

Violet Baudelaire couldn't help but whisper "fuck" as she uncurled, her back cracking as she did so. Reaching for her sleeve, she pulled on it to read her watch.

20:04.

It was four in the afternoon when she and her siblings were told the news about the arson. It was around five when they sat down in the restaurant and found the microphones. It was half-past five when she had met the woman who may be the most helpful person in their lives for the next decade or so. It was two hours ago that Violet realized that she had someone to trust, someone that she could lower her mask to other than her siblings.

Jacquelyn Scieszka.

Violet sat up in the bed, shaking her hair out of her face, and proceeded to stretch. She couldn't help but wince as more of her body cracked. Twice in her back, once in her elbow, even once in her knee.

"This is why I shouldn't sleep in a fetal position."

Violet smiled as Jacquelyn chuckled, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. The Baudelaire child walked over and sat down across from her, accepting her own cup. She turned to her siblings, who were also very exhausted and was napping in the other bed. Jacquelyn followed her gaze and couldn't help but smile.

"The emotional toll you guys must be feeling, it's not a surprise that the two are still asleep."

The oldest Baudelaire nodded and turned to Jacquelyn. The woman sitting across from her cared for them, and this was a fact that made Violet feel at ease.

"Jacquelyn..."

The said person turned and smiled.

"Please, just call me Jacq. Or Jacky, if you prefer."

Shooting Jacq her own smile, Violet continued.

"Jacq, I need a favor."

The woman nodded, taking a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Obviously, with the act of arson, we don't precisely have clothes, food, any real necessity. What we do have is money, a car, a book, as well as passports, real and fake."

Receiving a raised eyebrow from Jacquelyn, Violet shrugged.

"Let's just say, Mom and Dad gave us a care package in Sunny's crib."

Walking over to the bed, she pulled out the box from under the covers. Placing it on the table, she opened it to reveal all of the contents. Laying everything out, the inventory came out just like her initial scan except for the letter, which was tucked into Klaus' inner pocket of his coat. Jacquelyn watched as Violet laid down the passports, amazed by the quality of the duplicate under pseudonyms. The money and the bank card to the shadow account was not a surprise since Jacquelyn knew of the card's existence, where she was the only one that could access the report. Also, it would be unlikely for Beatrice and Bertrand to leave their children without some sort of immediate financial support. The car key would be useful for Jacquelyn, especially if she were to drive the children around and be their primary source of transportation. Violet also fully understood how a car works and would be rather simple for her to learn to drive as well.

What made Jacquelyn's eyes widen was when Violet pulled out a copy of  _ The Incomplete History of Secret Organizations. _ Violet gently placed the now empty box on the floor and turned her attention to Jacq, who was running her fingers across the leather cover.

"You three will have a lot of reading to do, but do you want some food first?"

Violet glanced at her watch, reading nearly half-past eight. She nodded, glancing at their siblings.

"It would be a bad idea to leave them alone to get food. Do you think we can order something, Jacq?"

Smiling, the woman slid her phone over, a delivery app open.

"Take your pic, Violet. Make sure you get enough, the cost does not matter. If there's one thing about VFD, they are quite generous in terms of financial matters. One of the biggest reasons why I haven't left the organization by faking my death or dropping off the grid."

Nodding, the oldest Baudelaire ordered their dinner and handed the phone back to Jacquelyn, then became analytical again.

"Jacquelyn, seeing as how everything has happened, I think a few necessities are in order. Clothing, stationaries, as well as some self-defense tools, would be several items that would be best to have. I have practiced some martial arts as part of gym class and intramurals in school, but never actually trained. I think it would be best for both Klaus and myself to do that, along with some exercise routines."

Jacquelyn nodded along slowly, hearing what Violet was saying, and smiled.

"We can all go shopping tomorrow. My contract with Mr. Poe allows me to take unpaid sabbaticals whenever I want, so I'll be taking the next few days to grab anything you need."

Violet took a deep breath and cocked her head to one side.

"Would you happen to have access to any weapons?"

The woman couldn't help but feel like she had raised her eyebrow one too many times today.

"I may be able to. What are you thinking in terms of weapons?"

"A butterfly knife would be something I'd like."

Both Violet and Jacquelyn turned as Klaus sat down next to his older sister.

"I mean, I already spin things excessively, makes sense to try a butterfly knife. I'll take a training one first, though. No need to cut my fingers off until I'm proficient."

Violet nodded slowly and turned to Jacq.

"Is that something we can get? Honestly, I'd rather just try to get a tactical baton or a taser for myself."

The woman buried her hands into her face and sighed.

"You realize what you're asking for, right? A butterfly knife, a tactical baton, and a taser? They aren't exactly meant for a twelve and fourteen-year-old."

When she raised her face up, she was met by the emotionless face of Violet and Klaus, their faces telling her everything she needed to know. Smiling slightly, Jacq tapped her hand on the table.

"Granted, you two are probably one of the more mature people for your age or any age. Honestly, you are more capable than many adults I know."

This made Violet smile and Klaus to laugh. Sunny had crawled over and into Jacquelyn's lap, happily clapping. The oldest of the three Baudelaires shook her head slightly.

"Honestly, if we weren't this mature, I don't think we'd be in a good place right now."

Jacquelyn's face fell.

"No, you would most likely have begun your... how do I put it... brainwashing sequence."

This made the Baudelaire's eyes snap up, anger flaring up for a moment, only to be replaced by the emotionless mask once again. Jacquelyn sighed and hung her head.

"What VFD does in some areas is embarrassing and utterly wrong. The manipulation, metaphorically twisting your arm into seeing them as the good."

She pushed the book to Klaus and Violet.

"It's time you two do some reading."

Violet stared at the gold lettering glinting in the light, the title burning into her mind. The cover was turned, opening up to the very first page. Jacq took a deep breath.

"Just remember to read this analytically. Don't let your emotions believe everything they say, make your own conclusion."

Violet smiled slightly at her concerns.

"Jacquelyn Scieszka, I think you forget that I am Violet Baudelaire."

The only response she got was a smile, as the reading began.

The lies that were to be told.

The plans of manipulations.

They knew all of it now, and it was clear what they were meant to be.

The justice in this world of chaos.


End file.
